An Mayas zukünftigen männlichen Mitbewohner
by Miss of Midnight
Summary: Hier ist mein Ratschlag: Packe deine Taschen, dreh dich um, laufe durch die Haustür, finde eine neue Wohnung und sieh niemals zurück. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Lucas Friar / Übersetzung der Story "To Maya's Prospective Male Roommate" von Tiramisuspice


**A/N**

 **Das ist die erste Übersetzung, an die ich mich gewagt habe.**

 **Da es offensichtlich eine Übersetzung ist, habe ich diese Geschichte nicht selbst geschrieben.**

 **Das war das Werk von Tiramisuspice (** u/5922094/tiramisuspice **)**

 **Das Original ist hier zu finden (** s/11227007/1/To-Maya-s-Prospective-Male-Roommate **)**

 **Pauline**

* * *

An Mayas zukünftigen männlichen Mitbewohner

Hallo.

Ich weiß, was du denken musst. _Die_ Maya Hart, eine von New Yorks beeindruckendsten Hyperrealistischen Künstlern, wird deine Mitbewohnerin? Du wirst mit ihr leben und Essen teilen und regelmäßig mit einer derjenigen reden, die zu New Yorks berühmtesten und besten gehören? Was für eine tolle Möglichkeit.

Hier ist mein Ratschlag: Packe deine Taschen, dreh dich um, lauf aus der Haustür, finde eine neue Wohnung und schaue _niemals_ zurück.

Ich weiß, diese Warnung klingt dramatisch und du wirst sie wahrscheinlich ignorieren, denn _Hallo, es ist Maya verdammt noch mal Hart_. Aber ich empfehle dir, meinen Ratschlag zu beherzigen, da es dir Monate voller Qual und Verzweiflung ersparen wird.

Um dich besser überzeugen zu können, habe ich eine Liste des Lebenstils, oh nein... der _Tortur_ , die ich in den letzten sieben Monaten, in denen ich mit ihr gewohnt habe, ertragen musste. Die Dinge, di eich erleben musste, die Grausamkeiten, mit denen ich leben musste. Vielleicht kannst du die richtige Entscheidung treffen und gehen bevor du an einen Vertrag gebunden bist, nachdem du alle Punkte gelesen hast.

Also fangen wir an...

Maya Hart als Mitbewohnerin

1\. Weigert sich das Geschirr zu waschen, den Boden zu wischen, den Müll raus zu bringen etc, aber beschwert sich ständig darüber, wie dreckig und unordentlich die Wohnung ist

2\. Malt an _unmöglichen_ Uhrzeiten mitten in der Nacht während sie Death Metal hört

3\. Benutzt das gesamte Toilettenpapier und bringt dich dazu, mehr zu kaufen

die Dusche mit Klumpen von blondem Haar, die du heraus fischen musst oder wegen denen du einen Klempner rufen musst. (Und glaub mir. Es ist _widerlich_ )

5\. Ihre. Haare. sind. überall.

6\. Isst deinen griechischen Joghurt zwei Tage nachdem du ihn gekauft hast, da sie dir im Supermarkt gesagt hat, dass sie ihn hasst.

7\. Kennzeichnet ihr gesamtes Essen und attackiert dich, wenn du es nur ansiehst.

8\. Trinkt alles direkt aus der Verpackung und stellt es zurück in den Kühlschrank, auch wenn es fast leer ist.

9\. Hasst scheinbar, wie dein Zimmer riecht, macht aber trotzdem immer ein Nickerchen in deinem Bett.

10\. Macht sich die ganze Zeit über deine Klamotten lustig, trägt sie dann aber die ganze Zeit.

11\. Schmeißt verrückte Partys, wird ohnmächtig in deinem Bett und lässt dir das Aufräumen.

12\. Wird verdammt betrunken an Wochentagen und kommt in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück. Und kotzt auf die Couch und den Teppich. Was du saubermachen _musst._

13\. Versucht, mit dir rumzumachen, wenn sie komplett zugedröhnt ist. Und kotzt auf die Couch und den Teppich. Was saubermachen _musst._

14\. Betrinkt sich jedes Mal wenn ihre Mutter sie anruft. Und kotzt auf die Couch und den Teppich. Was du saubermachen _musst._

15\. Benutzt das Klo während du duschst und spült, was das Wasser eiskalt werden lässt. (Und lacht über deine Misere)

16\. Bekommt den plötzlichen Drang etwas zu kochen, scheitert miserabel, hinterlässt die Küche als ein gigantisches Chaos, das du aufräumen musst.

17\. Malt ohne die Türen oder Fenster zu öffnen, weswegen die Wohnung für die ganze Woche nach Farbe riecht, was dir Kopfschmerzen verursacht.

18\. Stellt die Temperatur auf unter 16 °C um „kreative Energien in ihren Verstand fließen zu lassen". (Streitet sich mit dir, wen du es ansprichst oder versuchst, die Temperatur zu ändern)

19\. Lässt offene Farbtuben auf dem Boden herumliegen, damit du unvermeidbarer Weise auf den besagten Farbtuben ausrutschst und auf deinem Hintern landest mit Farbe auf deinem Rücken.

20\. Trinkt deinen gesamten Schnaps und füllt die leeren Flaschen mit Wasser und Lebensmittelfarbe, damit sie voll aussehen.

21\. Benutzt dein gesamtes Shampoo, deine gesamte Spülung, deine gesamte Mundspülung, dein gesamtes Deo, etc. und ersetzt es nie.

22\. Schmeißt rote oder blaue Unterwäsche mit zu deiner Wäsche und ruiniert jedes einzelne weiße Kleidungsstück, das du besitzt.

23\. Zwingt dich, ihr Tampons und eine Riesenmenge an Eis, wenn sie ihre schlimmen Periodentage hat. (Und du _wirst_ wissen, wann sie schlimm sind)

24\. Leiht sich dein Auto und gibt es zurück ohne Benzin und mit einem platten Reifen. (Aber sie sagt es dir nicht bis du spät dran bist und dringen zur Arbeit musst und dich beeilen musst)

25\. Macht schamlos deine Freunde an während ihr eine Männernacht habt und bekommt es irgendwie hin, diese in einen Beziehungsratschlägeabend zu verwandeln.

26\. Bringt Typen mit und lässt dich zahllose schlaflose Nächte erleiden.

27\. Kümmert sich sehr laut und sehr rege um ihr... _Problem._

28\. Lässt ihre Unterwäsche überall herumfahren.

29\. Läuft in kleinen Handtüchern herum, wenn sie frisch aus der Dusche kommt.

30\. (Als eine Konsequenz, werden alle der drei oben genannten Probleme dich mit einem ernsten und dauernden Fall von dicken Eiern da stehen lassen)

31\. Verspricht dir dein Geld zurück zu geben für all das Essen, das du für sie gekauft hast oder sie gegessen hat... und tut es dann nie.

32\. Führt stundenlange Telefongespräche mit ihrer besten Freundin Riley viel zu spät nachts. (Ich meine 3-6 Uhr)

33\. Verliert ihren Schlüssel zweimal pro Monat, benutzt dann den Ersatzschlüssel und verliert diesen ebenfalls, benutzt dann deinen Schlüssel... und verliert den ebenfalls.

34\. Unterbricht deine One night stands um nach deiner Kreditkarte zu fragen, da sie Essen bestellen will, während sie ihre Unterwäsche und dein T-Shirt trägt. (Ja... Du wirst nicht flachgelegt werden)

35\. Vergisst regelmäßig die Rechnungen zu zahlen, was dich dazu zwingt, ihren Anteil ebenfalls zu bezahlen, wenn du diese Woche duschen willst.

36\. Schaut Netflix auf deinem Profil (obwohl sie ihr eigenes hat) und ruiniert alle deine Empfehlungen und Episoden, die dir gefallen könnten.

37\. Braucht ewig im Badezimmer _vor allem,_ wenn du wirklich musst.

38\. Bringt streunende Tiere in die Wohnung und bringt sie in deinem Zimmer unter.

39\. Fragt, was du aus dem Supermarkt willst und kauft es dann aber nicht.

40\. Lässt ihre benutzten Taschentücher überall herumliegen, wenn sie krank ist.

41\. Hortet alles und weigert sich, es raus zu schmeißen, auch wenn es nicht genügend Platz gibt. Geh nicht in ihr Zimmer. Es ist ein dunkler Ort.

42\. Und letztendlich, benutzt deinen Rasierer um ihre Beine zu rasieren. Und ihre Achseln. Und ihre... _du weißt schon._

Abgesehen davon, ist Maya eine tolle Mitbewohnerin und wird wahrscheinlich deine beste Freundin werden. Also... kümmere dich gut um sie, in Ordnung? Sie ist ein guter Mensch.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Lucas Friar


End file.
